


He's My Friend

by TheMadFicster



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s02e03 Parabatai Lost, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 02:30:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11888040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadFicster/pseuds/TheMadFicster
Summary: Magnus is trying to save Alec and Raj is conflicted. He wants to help his friend but he’s unsure just how he can. Or even if he should trust a warlock.A Fix- It for the horrible way they wrote Raj. It was completely out of character from what they'd given us in season one. This is how it should have gone down.A Birthday gift for the lovely Kareena!





	He's My Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



“I’m placing Raj by the door”.

 

Six words that made Raj’s stomach drop, his shoulders threatening to sag against his will. He never asked for this, to be put in the middle of a dispute between the current Head of Institute and his friends, the Lightwoods. Somehow it seemed he was always placed here against his will. 

 

When Lydia was acting head and questioned him about the ambush he was able to cover for Isabelle. But this, there was no way he’d be able to look Victor in the face and say ‘I’d rather not, could you ask someone else?’.

 

He had to follow orders, do his duty, be the good shadowhunter he was raised to be. However it didn’t feel quite right inside him, not when his friend was slipping away in front of his eyes and there was nothing he could do to help. 

 

“Sorry”, he whispered to Isabelle and Magnus after Victor left. 

 

The regret in his voice was deep and meaningful. They both seemed to acknowledge it but Magnus didn’t take it well, he just rolled his eyes and walked away. But who could blame him really? He had no reason to trust Raj, trust shadowhunters, and it was obvious that Magnus cared for Alec more than he’d probably admit just yet. 

 

And then there was Isabelle, eyes hard but full of fear. He read it easily. She was scared to lose her brother. With Jace gone and under suspicion of being a traitor her family was being torn apart. He let her stare angrily and offered nothing else to explain himself. Nothing he said could be of comfort to her at this time. He took his post silently after that, wishing he could be anywhere but here. 

 

Alec was slipping further, and faster. It was clear that the only thing keeping Alec alive was Magnus and his tireless efforts. Raj watched in silence as the warlock worked his spells, his posture beginning to show signs of weariness. His breath coming in gasps that spoke of fear. And the way he watched over Alec practically begging with every cell in his body for Alec to hold on. It was incredibly heartbreaking to witness. 

 

Frustration was growing inside Magnus, it flared around the small room and began to bubble around the edges of every single rigid rule that was keeping Raj in place. It was eating away at the stoic soldier exposing his own worry. His friend was dying and he was doing nothing but standing by and helping to keep Alec at the Institute when both Magnus and Izzy had made it clear he might be able to get help if they let him go. 

 

Alec whispered again, and for a second there was hope in Magnus’ voice. Raj felt his heartbeat pick up but then the anger and frustration overtook the hope and Magnus lashed out, smashing candlesticks to the floor with a flash of red magic and a loud clatter.  In that single action Raj felt every emotion Magnus put into his energy, the wave hit him hard in the chest. Magnus had fallen fast, he was losing Alec too soon, the heartache was nearly unbearable. 

 

Without word, Raj moved to clean up the scattered candlesticks. He was giving Magnus his back when he shouldn’t have. Every bit of his training told him this was a mistake, he was trusting a warlock not to attack, not to use the opportunity he was given. And although everything shadowhunters were told about downworlders were usually taken as gospel, something about this situation felt different to Raj. 

 

He’d been noticing it slowly, how after every interaction with the ‘demon blooded’ downworld species they seemed to change his mind. Not every one of them were evil, or slaves to impulses or manipulative like he was taught. There was good and bad in the downworld, just like everywhere else in the world. And they were capable of deep emotion and even growing love and affection, he was witnessing it with his own eyes. Magnus was desperate to save Alec because he cared so deeply for the man, and it hurt him to think of losing him. A warlock was afraid to lose a shadowhunter. 

 

When Raj finished placing the items Magnus had smashed to the ground back into place he turned to see an astonished look on Magnus’ face. Surprise - it was definitely surprise. He’d turned his back to a warlock, made himself vulnerable, didn’t use any sass or snark, to try and put Magnus in his place after his outburst. No, instead Raj had just moved into action keeping order, and ignoring how vulnerable he’d made himself. 

 

“I feel you, man”, Raj shrugged - a tired half smile showing on his face. 

 

Magnus’ brows rose high, surprised again. He didn’t speak a word, his lips pursed tight as his eyes scanned Raj’s form. He was obviously looking for the shred of deceit, the proof that Raj was not to be trusted. Raj couldn’t blame him, not for this. He needed to speak, he needed to help, somehow. 

 

His gaze moved past Magnus and landed on Alec. His strong and fearless friend, laid prone on his bed, slick with cold sweat and ghastly pale. His shoulders finally gave in and sank a little. His eyes closed and he swallowed hard around the lump in his throat. With a deep breath out through his nose Raj opened his eyes to find Magnus was watching his actions carefully. 

 

“You care about him”. 

 

It was a clear statement of understanding. Magnus saw it.

 

“He’s my friend”, Raj offered quietly.

 

“Then help us”. 

 

The pleading tone was almost laughable coming from such a pillar of power and strength as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, that Raj felt his heart nearly crack.

 

“Look it’s just - I have direct orders - ”. 

 

At his firm tone, Magnus seemed to close off again, he shook his head. Raj could see he thought he’d been mistaken and foolish to trust a shadowhunter he didn’t know. Stopping himself from speaking Raj took a deep breath and made his voice softer. 

 

“He’s going to die if you can’t get him out of here isn’t he?”.

 

“Yes”. 

 

It was a sad, but truthful word lingering there between them. The final push Raj needed. 

 

“I - I”, he lowered his voice and moved carefully toward Magnus. “I want to help but -”

 

There was a flash of something strange in Magnus’ eyes. Like he knew Raj was telling the truth but his distrust of the clave and shadowhunters ran too deep to believe this. 

 

“I know you don’t trust me, and I get that. But I don’t want Alec to die, I’m trusting you to save my friend”.

 

Magnus watched him carefully, their eyes locked in some sort of battle for understanding, a quest to find a small shred of trust. The soft whimpers Alec made snapped them both into reality. 

 

“We’ll save you Alexander”, Magnus promised, his eyes going soft again as he watched Alec shiver restlessly. 

 

“We?, So you’ll let me help?”

 

“I have no other option do I? I have to trust you. For Alec”.

 

“For Alec”, Raj nodded. 

 

“So what do you propose?”, Magnus brow went up in sheer curiosity. 

 

“You’ll have to knock me out”. 

 

The door opened and Isabelle came through just as the words left Raj’s lips. 

 

“What?”, the alarm in her tone was clear. “By the angel what are you two planning?”.

 

“It’s the only way, Iz”, Raj shrugged. 

 

“I’ll have to deny I was involved, I’m sorry about that,” he looked to Magnus who shook it off in understanding, “but if you knock me out you can…”

 

“Glamour your body to look like Alec”, Isabelle finished for him her eyes lighting up. 

 

“It will buy you some time”, Raj finished. 

 

The silence between the three of them was heavy with meaning, fear, mistrust, and panic. There was no time to let it sit on them, though, no time to let it weigh them down. Alec needed them, all of them, including Raj. 

 

“Are you sure about this?”, Magnus asked, his voice trying to remain calm. 

 

Raj was grateful for the question. Magnus wasn’t a total asshole, he could have easily just jumped at the invitation and done it without a second thought. Instead he made sure Raj was really prepared to be in this with them. 

 

“Yeah. I’m sure. Just save him”.

 

“I will do everything in my power to do just that”.

 

“I believe you”.

 

It was a strange peace agreement between them. Saying what they felt without saying it. 

 

“You won’t feel a thing”.

 

Magnus snapped his fingers and rubbed his hands together in a flash of blue light. His voice sounded far away, his face seemed to be fading. Isabelle stood there by his side her small smile a bit of peace to Raj’s heart while the edges of black closed in on his mind. 

 

“Wha---”, his voice was slurred in his ears.

 

His knees became weak, his shoulders and head too heavy. His mind was just tired so he let his eyes slipped closed. 

 

“Thank you, Raj”. 

 

It was Isabelle’s voice sweet and clear but sounding like it was miles away. 

 

“Yes, thank you”.

 

Magnus, heartfelt and true, and absolutely full of gratitude. 

 

But then the voices were too far, and even though he should have been worried about something, someone, he couldn’t do it. Everything felt too heavy. Why did he have to focus? Why couldn’t he just sleep? And so Raj slipped into a peaceful sleep, he felt light, and happy, like he’d done something good. And his dreams reflected his much deserved peace. 


End file.
